Gran Turismo (PlayStation) Arcade Mode
Arcade Mode is one of the two main game modes available in Gran Turismo. Game Modes These game modes are available in Arcade Mode: *Single Race *Time Trial *2 Player Battle *Bonus Items *Load Game *Save Game Single Race Single Race is a one-player mode. Here the player chooses a car and a track for a two-lap race against 5 AI opponents of the same class. Once a difficulty level is chosen; Easy, Normal, or Difficult, the player is presented with a selection of manufacturers. Each manufacturer has a different list of cars that the player can choose, and all cars are divided into three classes; A, B, and C. At first, only six manufacturers are available, other manufacturers must be unlocked by winning races in all three classes at any difficulty level. A full list of these manufacturers can be found at the bottom of this page. Once the car is selected, the player must choose a track. At the start, only four tracks (High Speed Ring,Trial Mountain Circuit, Grand Valley East, and Clubman Stage Route 5) are available to the player. Like the manufacturers, new circuits must be unlocked via the same method. Time Trial Like Single Race, Time Trial allows the player to choose a car and a track, but instead of racing against other cars, the player will start a two-lap time trial, attempting to set and then beat their lap records. 2 Player Battle Two player Battle is a game mode that allow two players to race together. Car and track selection are otherwise the same as Single Race. Bonus Items In Bonus Items (Goodies in the NTSC-J version), the player can view any unlocked content for this game mode. The player can also access the Ending Movie and the GT HiFi mode in this section, these are available once the player wins on all eight circuits on Normal and Difficult levels, respectively. Load Game/Save Game Here players can load and save their progress. Available Cars The list of available cars differs between the PAL/NTSC-U versions and the NTSC-J version. Starting Manufacturers (PAL/NTSC-U) Nissan *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 (A) *Nissan Fairlady Z 300ZX Version S TwinTurbo 2seater (Z32) '94 (A) *Nissan 180SX Type X '96 (B) *Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 © Honda/Acura *Honda NSX Type S '97PAL/NTSC-J version only/Acura NSX Type S '97NTSC-U version only (A) *Honda PRELUDE Si VTEC '91 (B) *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '95/Acura INTEGRA TYPE R '97 (B) *Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EG) '93 © Mazda *Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB (FD) '96 (A) *Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 INFINI III (FC) '90 (B) *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93 © *Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 © Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '96 (A) *Mitsubishi ECLIPSE GT '95 (B) *Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97 (B) *Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96 © Aston Martin *Aston Martin DB7 Coupe (A) *Aston Martin DB7 Volante (A) Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 (A) *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C4) '96 (A) *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 (A) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C2) '67 (A) Unlockable Manufacturers (PAL/NTSC-U) Toyota *Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 (A) *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 (A) *Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 (A) *Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 (B) Subaru *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 (A) *Subaru LEGACY Touring Sedan RS '96 (A) *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version III '96 (A) *Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 (A) Dodge *Dodge Concept Car (A) *Dodge Viper GTS '96 (A) *Dodge Viper RT/10 (A) TVR *TVR Cerbera 4.2 (A) *TVR Griffith 500 '94 (A) *TVR Griffith 4.0 (A) Starting Manufacturers (NTSC-J) Although the manufacturers remains the same of the PAL/NTSC-U versions, the available cars in the NTSC-J version of the game are different. There is also a change on the available manufacturers, with Subaru and Toyota now available from the start, and Aston Martin and Chevrolet now appearing as unlockable manufacturers. Subaru *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 (A) *Subaru LEGACY Touring Sedan RS '96 (A) *Subaru IMPREZA Sport Wagon WRX STi Version III '96 (A) *Subaru LEGACY Touring Wagon GT-B '96 (A) Toyota *Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 (A) *Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95 (A) *Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 (A) *Toyota SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) '85 © Nissan *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 (A) *Nissan SILVIA K's (S13) '91 (B) *Nissan 180SX Type X '96 (B) *Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 © Honda *Honda NSX Type S '97 (A) *Honda PRELUDE Si VTEC '91 (B) *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC2) '95 (B) *Honda CIVIC SiR-II (EG) '93 © Mazda *Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB (FD) '96 (A) *Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 INFINI III (FC) '90 (B) *Mazda Eunos Roadster © *Mazda Lantis Coupe 2000 Type R '93 © Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '96 (A) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 (A) *Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97 (B) *Mitsubishi MIRAGE ASTI RX '96 © Unlockable Manufacturers (NTSC-J) Aston Martin *Aston Martin DB7 Coupe (A) *Aston Martin DB7 Volante (A) Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Coupe '97 (A) *Chevrolet Corvette Coupe (C4) '96 (A) *Chevrolet Corvette GRAND SPORT (C4) '96 (A) Dodge *Dodge Concept Car (A) *Dodge Viper GTS '96 (A) *Dodge Viper RT/10 (A) TVR *TVR Cerbera 4.2 (A) *TVR Griffith 500 '94 (A) *TVR Griffith Blackpool B340 (A) Notes Category:GT1 Game Modes